kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rin Chau
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rin Chau page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 01:24, November 21, 2011 Hi there! Hey! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki :D I'm glad you've decided to join. I'm Buddy 'and I'm married to Undertaker *ahem* nothing :D. You've uploaded some really nice pics :3 Ciel's cute, but my hubby's cuter ^3^ My fav guy is Undertaker-chan :D and I burn bizarre dolls and Undertaker fangirls as my hobby ooh adult's contents there xD If you decided to stay here for a long time, you might wanna join a project that suits your taste in editing ^_^ I'm in the R&R Project so choose whatever suits you best :D Believe me: Later on when others say "hi" on your talk page, they're gonna talk about the projects I just did up there ↑↑↑ xD If you're in doubt, you can ask me on my talk page or you can also ask other people on their talk pages if you think I'm non-sense :D but really, if you wanna read rubbish to waste your time for fun, read my profile and vote on the polls I've created ^0^~♪♫ [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 12:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello and welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! I'm thehawkseye but you can call me Skye. Just like Buddy said ^above^, you should join a project. I'm in the same one as Buddy. And just like Buddy, I hope you stay here for a very long time. If you need help don't hesitate to ask, we are all very friendly. However, if you steal any of our men (ie. Undertaker, Sebastian, Ronald, etc) I can't guarntee (uhh not sure if it's spelled right) that you will walk away scratch free. Just a little heads up. Sooooo...yeah. Hope you have a fun time here. The Queen of Darkness Skye 21:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Ronald is taken by me and Tsumi has Sebastian. You might want to be careful if you ever approach any of the three. Don't worry, I'm fine with people correcting me, I'm not all that good of a speller somtimes and when I type I can get a little careless. And good luck with all four! LOL The Queen of Darkness Skye 23:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! Hey, Rin! (Damn, Buddy and Skye got ahead of me, urghh.. but at least I beat Tsumi! Haha!). I'm Lau as you can tell~ I wanna formally welcome you to Kuroshitsuji Wiki!! It's a hella fun place with hilarious users! And like Buddy 'predicted', Imma talk about the projects. You should definitely join one or more! I'm the king of the R&R Project so tell meh if ya wanna join it. Ooh, so you like Ciel, eh~ Good choice; he's available if you don't count Lizzy. Otherwise, Undertaker is taken by Buddy, Sebastian is taken by Tsumi, and I am with Ran-Mao of course though I don't expect any competition there so basically I'm the most harmless out of all! Oh and if you need any help at all, talk to me or the other users here. The admins are C. Phantom and Serene btw so you should drop by and say hi if you have time. Oooh, ya wanna join my project?? Ok!!! Yes! You'll love it there believe meh~ I'll make sure every member there comes to greet ya! Oh yeah, you have to add your name on R&RMembers. It's probably too confusing since you have to move everyone before you up a position so I'll do it for ya ;) Ello! Welcome to the wiki! ^-^ If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! If you really want to join all of the projects, I suppose you can. SereneChaos 04:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Just put ~~~ where it says SIGNATURE HERE in this template. =) SereneChaos 00:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You're help will be greatly appreciated! ^-^ SereneChaos 02:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ohai there! Damn, the others beat me to it x( oh well, so yeh hi there Rin! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki. As you can tell, I'm Tsumi :D I'm so happy you came here and you should really stick around, it's pretty fun here! And haha I see that others have told you that I've taken Sebastian :D And so you pretty much know all the pairings around here now. Luckily, Ciel can be yours... unless you count Lizzy :S then that's a whole different matter... Anyways, I'm sidetracking! I see that others have already encouraged you to join our projects we have here :) Oh and btw, just giving you a tip: don't type out your secret. There's a 90% chance that we'll find out soon enough. We all practically 'stalk' the Wiki Activity page and I'm really good at stalking too. So for example, your little secret there has already been discovered by me (coz I stalk meh buddies' talk pages) xD Haha so you really interested in joining the Anime Project? And all the other projects? I don't mind if you really do wanna do all of them :D Just be sure you don't get too tired ;) unless of course, this is all just to see what our reactions will be ;) Hehe I hope you're not afraid of me and my stalking skills ;) but whatever, all for fun, right? I hope you enjoy your time here :) Any questions, feel free to ask me or one of our admins (whom you've already contacted, seeing from the Wiki Activity page xD such a quick girl) Haha, and I'm Tsumi's stalker btw... which oh crap would get me in more trouble with Sebby. (I flirted with Tsumi by saying she smells like soap on her poll and now her hubby is out to get me. So is Ran-Mao...) Oh ho. You sneaky, sneaky girl xD And here I thought you wanted to join R&R Project... I was feeling all special. Turns out you're gonna join all the projects hahahah! Ok, that's new! I'll support you lol. @Tsumi, Rin is quick isn't she lol. And since she's with Ciel oh ho... Ciel has control over Sebby remember? Hahah! Haha ok that's good :D You wanna join in and cast your vote on the bets on that situation Lau just said above??? :P Hehe really you hate Lizzy? I think she's pretty cute and badass with her sword :D I know she can be annoying sometimes but she does care for Ciel ^_~ so yeh basically I support CielxLizzy ^_~ haha but don't worry, I'm totally for you guys getting together too (fun fun!) since Lizzy's not here anyway xD And for the Anime Project (Imma support you on that 'prank' lol interesting stuff :D), you don't have to do anything! Imma add your name to the template and all you have to do is put your sig on there :) or would you rather let me put your sig in? Oh I see... I don't really like Yuno, she's a freaky Yandere and the axe in your pic proves it... O.O (but thats just only my opinion ^_~ if you like her, then thats fine) @Lau niehehehe good point :P Don't worry, I won't tell Sebby, I like the idea of having a stalker xD xD xD And Ciel? hahaha well since I'm with Sebby, I interact a lot with Ciel too and we're on pretty good terms with each other (all the lolly bribing helped just a teeny bit lol xD) 08:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello.. Hi welcome to the Kuro wiki, I'm Niji and you can call me Niji *wth* , I can see that you got a lot of proposal for the projects, but I'm not gonna propose you to join one because I'm not really used to the project things... As you can see everyone here is funny *crazy* humm, we have lot of fun here, I hope you'll stay for long and that you'll enjoy this wiki as much as I do. I'm not married here, my husby is Gil Nightray from another manga, but Grell is mine too... And Pluto is my secret lover and weapon, Yeah you'll need weapons on this wiki... Niji Sakura 06:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope you got more chance than me on projects, for me it's hard because I don't have much time for it. Heyy nice weapon you got here.. I'll be carefull.. Niji Sakura 05:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi So your new here. I suppose if you want to join you can but just in case do you know the basics of editing? If you dont you can ask me or other editors here. }} 22:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kuroshitsuji Your right and I support you. A suggestion is to make a forum on the Improvements and Issues for public debate. }} 22:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Our Final New Member Say hi to our final new member: Baroness Kit-Kat here please!! (p.s. it was my charm that attracted her to this project haha~)